A Tale That Echos
by The Thief of Pies
Summary: In such a large world, a story might echo and sound similar to one already being written. A tale that so bizarre, and yet so strong the fates demand another. Dramas has always popular in this world, especially ones involving tragedies. Rated T for now until the next chapter. Will be moved up to M soon.


So I thought it would be a good idea to put a Tokyo Ghoul/Hetalia crossover. The characters of Tokyo Ghoul most likely won't show up in this story. Also yes, Nyotalia continues to take the lead of my stories. This time round with Fem!America and Fem!Japan. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Even though the sun had retreated from the sky, the heat of the day still hung in the air along with thick humidity. Threatening clouds rolling in from the west, lightening dancing at the edge of the horizon. It would not be long before the storm would arrive in The Windy City.<p>

Emily's head swam with worry of being caught in the storm, worry for her roommate who had been drugged in the heat of the party, all the while slogging through a drunken mind. Overall regret and guilt weighed down on her as she tried to navigate the streets that she was still unfamiliar with holding onto to her dazed friend.

This summer was the summer she started collage and collage meant parties as far as everything she had observed from various media. She should have never tried to be cool and accept the invitation to meet up some upperclassmen at a club. Emily glanced to her roomie hanging off her shoulder remember that the only reason that she was in this state was because she pressured her into coming along with her. She thought back to the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sakura! You haven't been in collage until you've gone a frat party, and even though this frat party really, this is just like a practice frat party for us." Emily enthused as she rummage though drawer, pulled out a small box, and dropped onto her own bed.<p>

"I didn't come all the way to America just to party." Sakura said sounding cross. "I came here to study and this school isn't cheap."

"Also America is so awesome that you just had to study abroad!" Emily said grinning as pulled out two plastic cards and revealed them to be fake driver's licenses and tossed one over Sakura. "I even got one made for you!" The carded landed right onto Sakura's face, failing to block the card. She picked it up, recognizing her school id picture and frowned.

"How did you get picture of me?" She said obviously upset over the invasion of her privacy.

"Easy, the guy I got to do this said that the school mainframe is easy to get into at least for pictures." Emily said. "Now come on! This is going to be so much fun!"

Sakura sighed and agreed to go along with Emily's plans knowing if she didn't go along with her, she'd never hear the end of it. Besides, Emily didn't seem to have many friends to begin with anyways. Most people found her flighty and obnoxious, though it seemed like some sort air she put on when she was around people. It was only recently that Sakura saw Emily's act falter. She wanted to know who was really under that behind the mask of ignorant charisma. Or what could be under there.

She wasn't in America just to go to school with and an added change in scenery. Her parents were afraid of her going to school where Sakura originally planned on attending. The ghoul problems were only getting worse in Japan with no signs of calming down anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Emily searched for her phone in her purse with her free hand, but luck was not in favor tonight. She felt a few drops of water upon her exposed skin as the clouds started to open up. Emily swore under her breath. Dizzy, lost, anxious, and carrying her friend, she found it hard to stay standing. Standing before her was an alleyway that looked like it might have some cover from the oncoming rain.<p>

It was only a few steps that Emily collapsed and Sakura slid of Emily's shoulder and fell into a wall, barely aware of her surroundings, if she was even awake enough to understand what was going on. Emily proceeded to dig throw her purse for her cell as a figure approached the two girls.

"What are two good looking girls doing here at a time like this?" Emily looked up at the figure as her hand finally gripped the phone. A dark haired Caucasian woman in her mid-twenties, clad loose t-shirt and sweatpants stood in front of the girls with the look of intrigue in the woman's pale brown eyes. "Got lost while clubbing?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call someone to pick us up." Emily said, well more slurred. "We're students at DuPaul, though I don't want to like get arrested for underaged drinking."

"Look, I've lived on these streets since I can remember." The woman said grinning. "You wouldn't be the college kids I found drunk and lost. Chicago's a big city, and a dangerous one at that. I know a short-cut to get you back. Just stay close and you'll be fine."

"That would be great." Emily said pulled herself up and walked to get Sakura, but struggled to pull her up. The woman trotted over to help get the girl up.

"Here, I got her." The woman said taking the weight off Emily's back. "Did she get drugged?"

"Yeah, some guy had a thing for Asian girls from what I saw at the club." Emily said as they started moving. "I don't remember the details, but after seeing her acting strangely, I had to get her out of there."

"You're a good friend." The woman said after they made their way through the urban labyrinth. Then the woman stopped. "But obviously not good enough." She turned to Emily with her eyes replaced a black void with a red disk floating in the ink darkness. What to be cracks coming from her eyes made it look like what beast was on the inside was trying escape from fleshy shell. The woman dropped Sakura and looked over to Emily. "To follow a stranger into a dark alley, you must a moron. Of course, I heard that alcohol fucks with your judgment center in your head or whatever. Still, this makes my life easier."

Emily eyes widened still trying to mentally assess the situation. She knew she should run, but she didn't want to prove this woman, no ghoul, right on her being a shitty friend. She dialed 911 on her phone and heard the operator pick up. "Ghoul," she said quietly and then yelled, "GHOUL! Please co-" Emily was knocked onto the wall of alleyway, and everything went black. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the rain as it started to pound the city big time.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't done much of anything and instead of updating my current stories, I write a new one. I literally just wrote this out of boredom and thought of posting it. So here you go. As for when I'll update my other stories, I don't know. I've lost a lot of my inspiration for the other stories, but still keep them around in case the spark comes back. Thank you for reading. And let me know if there are any Hetalia characters you want to see appear in this or any pairings you request, let me know.<p> 


End file.
